Dishwashers may include one or more compartments for receiving and treating utensils. In drawer-type dishwashers the compartment is in the form of a drawer or pull-out treating chamber slidably mounted in a chassis. A utensil rack and liquid sprayers are provided in each treating chamber to support and apply liquid to the utensils, respectively, during a treating cycle of operation. A liquid system for supplying liquid to the sprayers is provided within the chassis and coupled to the sprayers by extendible conduits to enable the conduit to remain connected to the sprayers as the drawer is slid in and out of the chassis. In most multi-compartment dishwashers, a cycle of operation may be performed in one or both of the treating chambers to wash utensils contained therein.